This War of Mine
by Darkkill Demigod
Summary: The Giant war has ended. The gods had won. Peace was ensured. But soon, Percy's life changes when a mysterious boy enters Camp Half Blood. A new threat emerges that could possibly destroy the universe, starting with the gods, and this is a war they have no hope of winning. Not your typical Percy betrayal Chaos story, you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mount Olympus, Greece

Percy ducked a swing from an Empousai and flipped backwards and kicked the monster in the face before it was stabbed through the chest, courtesy of Nico. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours against the giants and their monster army and still no word has come from the gods. The Seven did their best to hold off the army until the gods arrived, but even they were losing stamina by the minute.

Piper fought alongside Hazel and Annabeth, the trio had an amazing chemistry together, taking out monsters as fast as the eye could see. Piper had been training under Hazel and Annabeth and her skills had grown to the point where she could give most monsters a run for their money.

Frank turned into a lion, clawing monsters' eyes out or chewing them up into golden dust. Leo fought beside him, smashing monsters with his hammers and his whole body lit in flames. With Frank no longer in danger of getting burnt up due to his curse, the stick was currently safe with Hazel, Leo could finally go all out with his powers.

But at the centre of the battlefield, the monster army was being utterly decimated by the forces of nature itself; air and lightning, water and the darkness. Percy, Nico and Jason unleashed all they had on the monster army.

Jason and Percy called upon the storms which caused clouds to gather above the battlefield and winds blew at incredible speeds but that didn't faulter the children of the Big Three one bit. Jason used his imperial gold spear to stab and slash at the monsters while his entire body crackled with electricity, instantly frying any who'd come too close.

Nico called upon an army of the undead and charged into battle. Nico had a black aura surrounding him, making him stronger and faster than he'd ever been before, while also not severely draining him when using his shadow abilities.

_The Blessing of Hades._

While Nico and Jason were very formidable in their own rights, Percy was in a completely different league altogether. Percy thought he'd be shaken up or maybe even weakened after the whole Tartarus ordeal, but all that had happened was he had become a ruthless, walking death machine, leaving only death and destruction in his wake.

Down there, he had first hand experienced the true horrors of Tartarus but that had remined him what and who he was fighting for. He was fighting for Bob and Damasen, who gave up their existence so that Percy and Annabeth could live to fight the final battle. He fought for his demigod family, the very ones that had fought and sacrificed themselves so others could live on.

But most of all, he fought for Annabeth. Down in the pit, she had trusted him entirely to get her out to safety when she was blinded. She was his anchor to the mortal world. He'd rather see the world cease to exist before he would lose her.

With all these emotions flowing through him, giving him strength and vigour, Percy gathered all his energy and yelled as loud as he could, shattering the ground and disintegrating the monsters nearby him. He was in the eye of his very own hurricane, just like the one he used against Hyperion. But this one was even bigger and more devastating.

With a sea green aura and his hurricane surrounding him, he charged towards the army, hacking and slashing his way through any monster that was stupid enough to challenge him.

He jumped over a dracaena and landed behind it, beheading it in one clean swipe. Then he grabbed the decapitated head from the air and threw it at another charging monster to stun it for a bit. He took this opportunity to harden some of the water from his hurricane into a wide blade and shot it forward towards the crowd, killing about 10 monsters in one shot.

By now, the army came to its senses and stopped mindlessly charging Percy. They surrounded him but waited for his next move.

Which was a very dumb move.

This stalemate allowed Percy to lock on to every monster surrounding him. He used the pouring rain to create hundreds of ice spears and launched it towards the army, killing hundreds.

This did increase the demigods' morale, as they fought with renewed vigour. But that stunt severely exhausted Percy's energy reserves and he fell on his knees, panting. This was when he noticed he had branched off too far from the group for any help to come to his aid.

The rest of the Seven noticed this but so did the monsters.

And they were closer to him.

Both factions raced towards him at the same time as he tried to stand up. 'Note to self, never use up all my energy at one go if there's no help nearby', thought Percy as he somehow managed to move out of the way as one Hellhound jumped where he had been seconds ago. He turned around and blocked a strike from an Empousa but another one took the chance and slashed at him from the side, cutting a gash near his hip.

Percy gritted his teeth and disengaged from the Empousa and kicked it towards the one that slashed him and stabbed them both together. But that victory was not to last long as the Hellhound from before lunged on Percy, pinning him down. Riptide clattered out of his hand as he fell under the huge beast. He had no more energy left, he couldn't move. The monsters circled him triumphantly, smug as they'd just taken down the legendary son of Poseidon.

Percy looked towards his friends, where he saw everyone trying to rush towards him, but they were held back by a platoon of monsters. Annabeth looked desperate as she stared hacking and slashing anything in her way, but there was no progress.

"Son of Poseidon", came the booming laughter of Poriphyron, as he slowly stalked towards the downed Percy.

"You are no longer able to battle, your friends are unable to help you. The gods have abandoned you", he sneered as he stood over Percy.

"Give up Perseus Jackson. Give into despair. Mother Gaea will obliterate the Olympians and take over earth as the rightful ruler"

Percy glared at him, "Rot in Tartarus. There's no way I'm giving up, not after I've come this far. Dirtface isn't gonna win, this is a promise"

The Giant King laughed once again, "HAHAHA. How do you propose to defeat us? You cannot move. Without you, the rest of the demigods are already defeated!"

Percy was about to retort when a familiar female voice cut him off, "Don't underestimate us, King Ugly!" and a huge bolt of lightning rained down on them, disintegrating all the monsters pinning Percy down and blasting Poriphyron backwards.

"WHO DARES—" he was interrupted again as a volley of arrows shot towards him forcing him to retreat backwards.

Percy couldn't help but have a huge grin his face. "Nice of you to finally join in, Pinecone Face".

Thalia grinned back and pulled him up, "Well, someone had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and get yourself killed" she said as she handed him some ambrosia and nectar. "Next time, try not to exhaust yourself to the point of death again".

"Noted", Percy ate the ambrosia and the nectar and felt his power come back to him again.

By now, the rest of the Seven caught up to them and they all stood side by side, the Seven of the Prophecy and the Hunters of Artemis.

"ENOUGH" boomed Poriphyron as he and his brethren finally joined the fray. "This ends here. No matter who joins your side, the Earth Mother raises today" he said as he directed a bolt of lightning towards them but was intercepted by Jason as he and Thalia stepped forward.

"We'll take care of King Ugly here. This is round two since our fight at the Wolf House. Go help the others", Jason said as the siblings of the thunder god charged towards the giant, spear against spear.

Percy looked around and saw Nico fighting off a giant by himself, but he seemed to be holding off pretty well on his own so he decided to run towards Annabeth.

(Line Break)

Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were fending themselves off pretty well, to say the least. They got separated from the group when the giants along with the monster army charged. Though none of the giants attacked them yet, they were worried.

"The gods were supposed to be here when we fought the giants. Only a god and demigod working together can defeat them", Hazel said, clearly worried.

"We need to hold out as long as we can," Annabeth said as she blocked a strike from a dracaena and cut off its head with her drakon-bone sword, "We gotta have faith in the gods. They'll be here so-," she was cut off as she was shoved to the ground by a hellhound. Before either of the girls could do anything, the beast raised its paw to bring it down on Annabeth, when suddenly, its paw was cut off.

Annabeth and the hellhound both looked confused for a moment before she saw Percy, Riptide already drawn and on its way to the hellhound's neck, chopping it off with one swipe. He reached down and pulled Annabeth up before giving her a small hug.

That small hug was all she needed to reassure herself that everything would turn out fine. It was just frankly amazing how a simple gesture from him could calm her nerves down and make her feel safe, no matter the situation.

Percy pulled out of the hug and broke into a huge grin, "Need a hand, ladies?", he did a mock bow before getting hit on the head by Annabeth.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said while rubbing his head.

"Now is not the time, Seaweed Brain", she said, but even she had a smile on her face. The other girls giggled at both of them. They honestly were meant to be together.

Percy grinned again and brandished Riptide. They looked around and saw Enceladus, the bane of Athena, charging towards them.

"You girls ready?", he asked.

The girls said nothing as they charged towards the giant at unison, Percy following closely behind.

(Line Break)

Somewhere else on the battlefield, Nico was engaging Mimas, the bane of Hephaestus. The giant fought with two war hammers, similar to Leo but much more powerful. Whenever Nico would try to use his shadows, Mimas would simply light himself on fire, removing all nearby shadow sources.

Left without any options, Nico faced the giant with his Stygian Iron blade. While the giant may be big and strong, Nico was faster and more skilled.

He slashed at the giant's legs before rolling away from an incoming blow and slashing at the thighs. The giant growled in pain and tried swat him away, but he shadow travelled to the giant's shoulder where he stabbed it and dragged himself downwards, leaving a huge gash on Mimas' chest.

Halfway through, the giant finally regained his bearings and lit himself on fire causing Nico to jump away to the ground, but before he could do anything, Mimas smashed his hammers into the ground, causing the earth beneath Nico to shatter causing the demigod to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

While he was disgruntled from that attack, Mimas launched a huge fireball at him. Nico's eyes widened as he tried to raise his hand to raise a shield of shadows, but suddenly, another ball of fire flew past Nico and met Mimas' attack, negating both attacks.

Nico looked back, expecting to see Leo. But what he saw brought a big smile on his face.

Behind him, there stood the entire Olympian Council in full battle regalia, ready for war. Standing alongside them were the sisters of Fates themselves. They all had one expression on their faces.

_They wanted Gigantes Blood._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ya'll. So, like an idiot, I forgot to include the author's note in the last chapter, but oh well.  
Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. 11 followers and 2 favorites. That is insane. Thank you so much for all your support. If you do like the story, please do follow and leave a review. It really motivates me to write more. **

**RandomFanAuthor:****Forget the rest of the story, this opening battle waa great!******

**I hope you stay true to your claim about this being a different story because all the Percy-becomes-an-agent-of-Chaos stories are the same. Good luck! -RFA**

**Thank you so much for the review! It honestly meant a lot to me. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle scene, I'll try to make much better ones in the upcoming chapters too. And yeah, I meant it when I said it is not your typical Percy-becomes-an-agent-of-Chaos story. Chaos will be in the story, but this will go in a very different direction than what we are used to reading in this site.**

**Hadsy:**** Ships?**

**Thank you for the review! I've decided to keep the ships canonical to the books. But there will be OC characters, so those ships aren't decided(if they would have ships at all).**

**So, without any further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

The End of an Era

_Previously_

Mimas smashed his hammers into the ground, causing the earth beneath Nico to shatter causing the demigod to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

While he was disgruntled from that attack, Mimas launched a huge fireball at him. Nico's eyes widened as he tried to raise his hand to raise a shield of shadows, but suddenly, another ball of fire flew past Nico and met Mimas' attack, negating both attacks.

Nico looked back, expecting to see Leo. But what he saw brought a big smile on his face.

Behind him, there stood the entire Olympian Council in full battle regalia, ready for war. Standing alongside them were the sisters of Fates themselves. They all had one expression on their faces.

_They wanted Gigantes Blood._

_Now_

Seeing the gods finally appear was a huge boost of morale for the demigods. Jason and Thalia disengaged from Porphyrion and stood on each side of Zeus. Percy went back and stood beside Poseidon, likewise every one of the Seven stood alongside their parent. The Hunters stood with Artemis, every one of them ready to kill.

By now, the Giants regrouped too, and stared down at the Olympians. Porphyrion growled at this sudden development.

"No matter how many of you join, the Earth Mother still wakes. All we need is a drop of blood from those godlings", he sneered.

"Surrender now and we shall be merciful with your punishment. If not, all of you will be cast down to Tartarus", Zeus' voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

Giving no response, the Giants charged at the gods, and either faction met in an epic clash that would shake the planet to its core.

(Line Break)

_Somewhere Unknown_

She sat on her throne alone, watching as the war raged on. Earth was truly becoming more violent as the ages pass by. She wondered what had gone wrong, why was there all this hatred and bloodshed.

She watched as Zeus and his children take on the Giant King, overwhelming him three-to-one. She watched as Poseidon and his son move around the battlefield, helping those who needed some support. She watched as the Fates themselves battled Thoon, discarding their old bodies to fight in the body of three young battle hardened women.

She sighed.

In a way, she felt sorry for them. Because regardless of the outcome, they would have to soon face their end. And no matter who they have on their side, the end might just be too much for them.

She stood up and walked over to her mirror and started brushing her hair. She was very happy she had such a silky and smooth hair that she vowed to herself she'd always take care of them. Smiling a little, she hummed to herself and continued brushing.

After a while, the door to her chamber opened. She looked at her mirror to see a man with jet black, messy hair leaning on the doorframe with a smile on his face. He looked to be around in his twenties.

"How long do you think you're going to be sitting there brushing?", he asked.

She turned around to face him and smiled softly, "As long as it takes to get it perfect."

He shook his head with the smile still present on his face as he made his way towards her bed and laid down and closed his eyes. "I think you're already are perfect", he whispered.

She didn't say anything back as she continued to look at him. One thing she loved about him were his eyes, they were like windows to his soul, it carried to much emotion in them, she could get lost in them forever. It was honestly mesmerizing.

"So how long do you plan to keep me captive here?", he asked.

"You still need to rest, your body is still recovering. If you didn't possess the power you do, you'd already be dead.", she told him.

"And what about Earth?"

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't we be helping them against Gaea? She is a Primordial after all."

"No. We let fate take its course. Besides, the son of Poseidon still fights at his fullest. He doesn't seem to go down easily, especially when so much is at stake", she put down the brush and walked over to the man, and sat down beside him.

"The son of Poseidon, huh?", he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're betting a lot on him."

"Because I have faith in him", she said and he closed his eyes again.

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "We won't interfere here. For now, we let fate run its course."

(Line Break)

_Mount Olympus, Greece_

The Giant Mimas engaged Poseidon and Percy in battle. Which turned out to be a big mistake as Poseidon kept dowsing him in water while Percy kept slashing and hacking at the Giant.

As Poseidon doused Mimas with water again, Percy used some of the water and solidified it into a ice trident and stabbed it deep into the back of the Giant's knee. Mimas roared in pain and keeled down. Using this to his advantage, he uncapped Riptide and climbed the Giant's back and stared slashing his neck, each cut getting deeper and deadlier.

Mimas tried to swat Percy away but Poseidon tore away his hand with his trident and stabbed him in the heart, at the same time Percy stabbed Riptide deep into his neck, immediately killing him and turning to dust.

Percy looked up to his 15 ft. giant father and grinned, and both shared a quick fist bump.

Suddenly, Percy saw Apollo getting sent flying right next to him. He looked at the direction he came from and saw Artemis struggling to keep up with Orion, the bane of Artemis and Apollo.

"Go help Artemis, Percy. I'll go support Athena", Poseidon said and they both charged towards their separate targets.

Artemis slashed at Orion with her dual hunting blades, but Orion easily blocked and parried each attack. Artemis slashed at his head and his side, both of which he blocked and smiled at Artemis, "It's been so long since we had a hunt together, Artemis. Mother Gaea bestowed this power upon me. You cannot beat me anymore" he said smugly.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he quickly disengaged Artemis and jumped away, narrowly missing four ice spears aimed right at his heart and head.

Artemis took this time to regain her bearings as she was joined by Percy.

"You almost killed me, you bastard!", Orion yelled at Percy.

"That was the plan", Percy said as he charged Orion headfirst, ignoring Artemis' cry to wait.

Riptide clashed against Orion's hunting knives, keeping them both at a stalemate. Using the rain around him, he formed another ice trident and swung it at Orion, who jumped back, narrowly avoiding the weapon.

Percy then rushed at him again, not giving him a chance to breathe as he dual wielded trident and sword, hacking and slashing everywhere, forcing Orion to remain on the defence.

Finally, Orion found an opening in Percy's attack and swung his knife at Percy's head, forcing him to lean back, which Orion used to kick him backwards and take a breather. He grinned at Percy. Never did he think that a mere demigod would give him this much of a fight, especially not after what Mother Gaea upgraded him.

Percy moved back and stood beside Artemis again, who seemed ready for another round again. "Ready?", he asked.

"Next time, don't go charging in without any warning", she sneered and then moved forward, Percy following closely behind.

Artemis slashed at Orion's head only to be blocked and kicked to the side. Then, he thrust his knives towards Percy, forcing him to block it. But as he did that, he used his trident and Riptide to lock Orion's blades in place, giving Artemis the chance to slash at him again. This time Artemis did not just slash at him, she tore off his right arm completely.

Orion roared in pain as he felt his arm get torn off and fell on his knees. He glared at Artemis and tried to slash at her with his remaining arm, but she easily blocked it and stabbed his head, at the same time Percy stabbed his chest and he crumbled into dust.

"Well, that was fun", Percy grinned.

Artemis looked at Percy. He was the only one male that she had come to respect. Which was surprising, every since Orion, she didn't think she'd ever trust any male again, not that she did to begin with. But Percy was different. He took the sky for her, for gods' sake. He was the complete opposite of what she believed men to be.

She gave Percy a small smile. She was about to respond when she noticed Periboia sneak up behind Percy. She tried to warn him but she was too slow. The female Giant raised her blade and brought it down on the son of Poseidon just as he turned around.

Percy raised his blade to try and block the blow, but he knew he wouldn't make it. Suddenly, three arrows protruded from her body making her stop in surprise. Artemis took this opportunity to fire another three arrows to the Giant's face as Percy stabbed her in the stomach.

As the Giant crumbled to dust, Percy saw Apollo standing across him, his bow and arrows drawn. Percy looked at him with gratitude before surveying the battlefield.

Hermes had dealt with Hippolytus, Poseidon and Athena had dealt with Enceladus. The Fates were still fighting Thoon. But the only group having trouble was Zeus and his children.

They were able to keep the Giant king at bay, but at the same time, could not land a blow on him. Probably because of Gaea's interference.

Without a second thought, Percy rushed towards them. When he was close enough, he threw the trident at the Giant, distracting him for a moment before Zeus shot his Master Bolt point blank at his chest, blasting him back.

Percy caught up to them and stood beside Thalia.

Porphyrion slowly stood up at glared at the group. "I will kill you for that, puny god", he said as he thrust his spear at Jason which he blocked. Thalia shot a lighting bolt at the Giant which he countered with his own bolt, causing a blast in the middle.

Before the dust could settle, Percy charged at the Giant, slashing at his legs and rolling away. He made a couple of ice spears and launched it at him, which Porphyrion had no difficulty deflecting. While he did this, Zeus charged his Master Bolt again and launched it at the Giant again, but this time, he was ready.

He used his spear to deflect the bolt at Percy who was too slow to dodge the incoming attack. The bolt hit him at his shoulder, tearing through his skin and muscles and made its way to Thalia.

Shocked (no pun intended) from Percy getting hit by the Master Bolt, Thalia was too slow to react and the bolt hit her square in her gut, tens of thousands of volts of pure electricity running through her body.

She screamed out in pain as she was blasted backwards and skidded to a stop. Her clothes were torn and smoking from the intense energy. She slowly got on her hands and knees and coughed up some blood before falling into unconsciousness.

Percy on the other hand was doing better than Thalia, but not by a long shot. His entire left shoulder was charred and bleeding all over. He put a hand on his shoulder to stop the blood flow, but it was too late.

The blood of a boy and a girl had been spilt on the battlefield.

The earth started shaking as Porphyrion grinned manically as he spread his arms and bellowed, "Behold! This is the awakening of the Earth Mother! This is the end for the world!"

Zeus grabbed Jason and Percy and jumped back towards where the other gods where collectively standing. Apollo was already healing Thalia, but she'd still remain unconscious.

They watched as the ground beside Porphyrion started to rise higher and take shape. Within seconds, a beautiful woman stood across them, wearing just a bra and shorts made of leaves.

Her eyes were still closed, but the gods could still feel her immense power. No one dared to move.

Slowly, her eyes started opening. They were a deep shade of brown and held so much power in them. She pointed at the gods and then at Percy and Jason.

"This planet was my mother's creation. But all that inhibits this planet are mine," she motions around them. Her voice held authority and power, but at the same time, it was serene as well.

"The greenery, the water, the atmosphere, creatures that live deep within my forests, are my creation. And since man has come to be, they have been cutting down my creations without a second thought. All this fighting, all these wars, all lead to bloodshed and destruction. I will not allow this to go on.

You gods have neglected your duties and abused your powers. This can no longer continue. I shall disrupt the gods' main fighting force. After that, I will deal with you lot", she said and the dissolved into the earth.

Porphyrion started laughing manically. "Now that mother has awakened, you stand no chan-", that's all he could say before Zeus, Poseidon and Hades launched their weapons at him as Jason brought down a huge bolt of thunder.

Porphyrion instantly exploded into dust. The gods looked at each other in concern.

"She said she'd disrupt the gods' main fighting force. That's all our children", Athena deduced.

"Which means she will directly attack camp", Hades finished.

"But which camp?", Hermes asked a pretty valid question. But to her credit, Athena is the goddess of wisdom and she lives up to her title.

"The Romans wanted retaliation on the Greeks because of Hephaestus' child's error. Therefore, the legion must be at camp Half Blood, waiting to attack", Athena completed.

By now, Apollo had finished healing Percy as he stood up.

"We need to get to camp", Percy said.

"Right now, both camps are preparing for war, not against Gaea, but against themselves. If she attacks camp right now, they wouldn't last more than a few minutes", he finished.

At this, everyone stopped and stared at Percy, making him uncomfortable, "Umm, what?" he asked, uncertain.

Annabeth put a hand on his head to feel his temperature, but he was fine.

"Percy, are you feeling okay?", she asked.

"Yes, I am! What's the issue?", Percy was so confused at this point.

"Because the Percy that I know could never come up with that deduction. Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?", Annabeth said, as several of the gods and demigods laughed at this.

"Hey! I have my moments!" Percy cried out, slightly blushing now.

"We're wasting time here", reminded Artemis.

"Right," Zeus cleared his throat. "Get on your ship, children. I will slap you all to Long Island."

At this, all the demigods stopped and stared at Zeus. "D-did you just say 'slap' us to camp?", Thalia asked.

"Yes. Do not worry. This is the fastest way to get you all to camp. You need to slow down the descent, and you will be fine."

They've never trusted Zeus this much before, but they had no time. The Seven piled into the Argo II and buckled themselves up.

"You ready?", they heard Zeus ask.  
"Yeah!", they said in unison.

Zeus put one hand on the bottom of the ship and lifted it up with no resistance at all. Then he pulled his free hand back and literally slapped the ship in the direction of Long Island.

Everyone in the ship felt the g-force in their guts from the slap as they could feel themselves zipping across the world.

As they neared camp, Jason used the winds to slow down the ship's descent, but even then, the ship's acceleration was too much and it crash landed.

The Seven carefully got out, but as soon as they got out, the ship completely fell apart.

"Nooooooo! My baby!" Leo started crying as he looked at the very broken thing that used to be the Argo II.

"Now's not the time Leo, lets get going", Piper dragged Leo as the rest of them made their way into camp. When they got to camp, they realized it was worse than they thought.

Gaea was already ravaging camp. Clarisse led her siblings to fight the army of monsters Gaea had summoned. The Legion didn't help the Greeks but they fought to defend themselves. Reyna kept fighting whoever came in the path of her blade. Gaea just stood there, summoning more monsters and slaughtering the camps.

The Seven got to work instantly. Jason paired up with Reyna, now leading the legion as a more coordinated war unit. Annabeth fought alongside her siblings, so was Piper with the Aphrodite cabin. Hazel summoned precious metals from the ground and kept throwing them at monsters, getting in a few lucky throws in the eyes and face. Leo just joined the fray, his body on fire, bashing monsters left and right with his hammers.

Seeing that the others could even up the fight now, Percy and Nico rushed at Gaea. Nico summoned a few shadow spears as Percy made water spears, and threw it at her.

Gaea saw the incoming spears and raised a hand, instantly dissolving the spears. But this caused her to stop summoning more monsters in the camp.

Percy charged in and threw a powerful strike at Gaea which she blocked with her bare hand. This caused a huge shockwave that shook the cabins and threw some monsters to the ground. Nico summoned a few undead and attacked Gaea, using the shadows and his skeletons to his favour.

This unorthodox combination of attacks took Gaea off guard for a bit which Percy took advantage of. He stomped on the ground creating a strong earthquake which shook Gaea off her feet. While she was falling, Percy slashed at her abdomen, cutting off a big chunk of her skin. Gaea growled at this and raised her hand, blowing away both Percy and Nico back.

"Enough!" Gaea growled and raised both hands. She took out pieces of the earth and launched at Percy and Nico.

The two demigods tried their best to not get hit by the incoming projectiles, but it was getting harder by the second, with Gaea summoning launching hundreds of them at them.

Eventually, the projectiles overwhelmed the two demigods and were showering upon them, hitting them with hundreds of small rocks and pieces of dirt at the same time. By now Percy and Nico couldn't do anything other than just use their swords to block the incoming debris, not that it did any good.

Percy was getting restless, this was not good. Gaea was a Primordial, but she still wasn't at full power. But she was still more than a very dangerous enemy. She had already pushed two very powerful sons of the Big Three without even moving too much.

Percy gritted his teeth. He tried to focus his energy at his surroundings, he tried to create another storm or at least make it rain, but the pain from the incoming debris was clouding his thoughts.

But suddenly, the sky growled and lightened up for a second, before a massive yellow lightning hit Gaea, blasting off her entire right side, arm and all. This gave Percy the break he was looking for and summoned all the power he had left, and summoned his storm, blasting away all the remaining debris.

Nico and Percy were panting with exhaustion at this point. Jason came over and stood beside them, choosing to use his gladius instead of the spear.

"She's too powerful for either of us. We need a plan and soon", Nico said.

"No kidding. Look, she's already regenerating", Percy pointed out.

It was true. They noticed that the dirt and earth under Gaea's feet crawled up her leg, and towards her body, regenerating missing body parts till she was brand new again.

That was it!

"She regenerates when she's in contact with the earth. That makes sense since she is the earth itself. Our plan is to somehow prevent her from touching the earth, and then inflict enough damage for her to regenerate", Jason planned.

"That leaves the question. How DO we get her not to touch the ground", Percy asked.

"I guess we just improvise", Nico said as he formed more shadow spears and launched it at Gaea. She easily dissolved it before Jason hit her with a lightning bolt, blasting her deeper into the forests.

"You scum!" Gaea sneered as she put both hands on the ground and large spikes erupted out of the ground following the demigods wherever they ran.

Percy had enough of this and smashed his fist on the ground, focusing on his earth shaking powers and creating an earthquake, breaking off all the spikes and throwing Gaea off guard. Nico took this opportunity to rush Gaea, and started slashing and hacking at her forcing her on the defence.

Jason joined in and they both went on the absolute offense, not giving the Primordial any respite to fight back. Jason channelled some of his electricity to his blade, each blow causing Gaea's arms go numb for a moment.

By now, she finally had enough and she caused the earth beneath them to explode, sending both the demigods in opposite directions. Gaea grinned but that didn't last long as Percy rushed in extremely fast, Riptide pointed at her face. She grabbed the blade with both her hands and used her brute strength to rip the blade away from his hands, but Percy didn't stop there.

He focused some of his storm powers in his right hand and punched her in the face, making her fly into the river. Percy jumped on the water and stood on the surface as he put both hands on the water surface causing a huge water geyser erupting out, taking Gaea with it, into the air.

Gaea reacted quickly launched hundreds of more projectiles at Percy, but Nico created a shadow shield over Percy. Percy then used the water to shoot himself towards Gaea as he focused all his storm and earth shaker powers into one fist.

Gaea saw this and quickly tried to make a shield out of her own body, but Jason shot a massive bolt of lightning at her, the electricity mixing with the water around her and electrocuting her.

As Percy reached the Primordial, he pulled his fist back and launched it at her gut, along with her being electrocuted, tearing her body into two.

"And stay asleep this time", Percy spat as he used the water that was still around Gaea to throw her halves in different directions.

Nico and Jason grinned as they saw Percy finally take down the ancient Primordial. Percy saw them and grinned at them as well, as he fell into the river, the water healing his injuries to a certain extent.

(Line Break)

Gaea's upper half laid on the grass. She wasn't healing, she was too far gone. When she had awoken, she was not at full power. If she was, she could have just wiped out all the demigods and most of the gods with a swipe of her hand. But in the end, she was defeated by mere demigods.

_No._

They're not mere demigods. They possessed a power that she'd never witnessed in any mortal. She looked at the sky. She remembered her husband, Uranos. What would he say if he saw her like this.

Footsteps alerted her to her defeaters' presence. She had become so weak she couldn't even sense them anymore.

The boy in black came forward and raised his Stygian Iron sword above her, but the son of Poseidon grabbed his hand.

"Don't do this Nico, she's already gone", Percy said.

"Why? She caused all this. She sent you and Annabeth into Tartarus. She started this war and SHE is caused all this death!" Nico exclaimed.

"Because this was not what I wanted," Gaea whispered, much to their surprise.

"What do you mean?", Jason asked as they all unsheathed their weapons.

"I don't have any more power. You can relax now", she whispered again.

They looked conflicted, but Percy sheathed his blade, the other two hesitantly following him.

"What do you mean this wasn't what you wanted?", Percy repeated Jason's question.

"This planet is mine and so are all the creations. I love all my inhabitants equally. But this was not my doing", she whispered.

"Then why did you do it?", Nico asked, as they all kneeled beside her.

"There are forces more ancient and more powerful than the Primordials. This force reeks of evil and bloodshed. I have been asleep since the first war, he was the one who almost woke me up. He whispered to me, manipulated me, made me do things I've never wanted to do."

This shook the three to the core. What could be so powerful that would single handed almost wake Gaea up and manipulate her. Gaea was one of the most powerful Primordials to exist. If she couldn't resist this force, how would they, if it ever decides to attack?

"I couldn't resist," Gaea continued, "he was too strong for me."

They were even more shock when they saw tears glistening down her eyes.

"I apologize for everything I've done", she whispered again, before coughing up black blood.

Overcoming his shock, Nico spoke up, "Will he ever attack us? This force that you speak of?"

Gaea turned her head and looked at him. "He may. He may not, I don't know."

"If you couldn't fight him off, what chance do we have?", Jason asked, very concerned.

Gaea smiled at him, "You all are very powerful in your own rights. You defeated me, you can train yourselves to get even stronger. And when the time comes, you will defeat him."

She looked at Percy as more tears poured out of her eyes, "Please… I know I have no right to ask anything of you. But please, protect this world. Protect its inhabitants. Its your home, and it's a part of me too. I may no longer exist, but this would be up to you. Correct my mistakes, Heroes. Promise me"

Percy's closed his eyes. He didn't feel good about defeating her. She was a victim. His voice caught in his throat. He shuffled forward and grabbed her hand, "I promise", he managed.

Gaea smiled at this as she looked at the bright night sky.

"It's a beautiful night sky, isn't it..", none of them said anything.

"Uranos is waiting for me up there. I'll be with him soon….", she whispered for the last time as she slowly turned to brown dust and flew out into the wind, wherever her particles touched, a new plant grew out.

The three demigods just sat there, not saying anything, all in grief and shock.

(Line Break)

Annabeth helped Connor into the infirmary where Will took over. She walked out of the infirmary tent and looked around. The Romans hadn't attacked anymore. Everyone was helping out everyone.

She didn't see Percy anywhere. Or even Jason or Nico for that matter. They had taken the fight against Gaea into the forest a while ago and they still hadn't come back. She was starting to worry.

She was about to go tell Chiron when someone shouted, "Look! They're here."

She turned around and saw all three of them walk out of the forest, their clothes torn and bleeding from multiple cuts all over their bodies.

She ran up to Percy as Piper ran up to Jason. As she neared him, she was shocked to see his eyes was glistening with tears.

"Percy? What happened..?", she asked softly.

He didn't say anything. Instead he just hugged her tightly as close to him as he could.

The war was finally over.


End file.
